As is known, in dryers, laundry to be dried is loaded inside a drum. A drying process is performed by the spinning of said drum driven by a motor
In the state of the art, for the fabrication of these drums, a rectangular metal sheet is bent into a cylindrical form and the sides in juxtaposition are joined together along a line by way of butt-welding or one of the locking methods in order to constitute the body. Then, after mounting circular metal sheets to function as covers to the front and back thereon, said parts are shaped out through an expansion process, and the drum is obtained.
In the state of the art, Patent Application No WO2007023453 describes an embodiment wherein the drum body and the front and back covers are joined together by means of a locking method.
In another state of the art embodiment, Great Britain Patent Application No GB2063311 describes an embodiment wherein the front and back covers are connected onto the body by means of spot welding.
The front of a drum necessitates, however, high strength particularly in the case of dryers wherein frontal bearing is provided through a wheeled system. Yet, producing a drum completely out of a thicker and a more resistant material, in order to resolve this problem, brings about a cost increase.